Moi Hermione Ma vie L'enfer
by vicksslyths
Summary: Me voici, Hermione Granger, LA Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard mais cette fois ci avec ses petits côtés noirs...
1. Chapter 1

AVERTISSEMENTS!!! Ou comment utiliser ce Journal...

"Bon... Comment commencer un journal intime??" Se demanda Hermione Granger "Ça doit pas être sorcier... Bon voila que je fais dans l'humour de mauvais gout maintenant!!" Tonna-t-elle

Je vais commencer par mettre en garde certains curieux qui aurait envie de mettre leurs sales pattes dans mes affaires!!

**AVERTISSEMENTS... Ou comment utiliser ce journal**

Par Hermione... non...*efface* par... H ouais... H ça fait plus sérieux... non?? Et comme ça... les gens ne sauront pas à qui il appartient!! Je suis diabolique!! Sarcastiquement parlant bien sur!!

1. Ce journal ne devrait PAS se retrouver entre vos mains... Si c'est le cas... veuillez le remettre ou vous l'avez trouvé... S'il vous plait?

2. Si vous lisez le 2ième avertissement c'est que vous n'avez pas suivis le premier!! DÉGUERPISSEZ!!!!

3. Pour les tenaces je fais le N.3  
Vu que vous voulez ABSOLUMENT lire ma vie plus qu'ennuyante, allez-y!! Mais ne vous plaignez pas des sorts que j'y ai jetés et qui pourrait vous attaquer de pages en pages...

4. Veuillez avoir le respect de ne divulguer aucune information lue dans ce journal... Bon d'accord... seulement qu'une... ou deux... mais pas plus... d'accord??

5. TOUS les noms sont fictifs (sauf pour ceux et celles qui lisent la première version non contrôlée...) Et sont purement de mon imagination!! A vous de trouver de qui il s'agit... Bonne chance!!

6. Ce journal est un journal moitié moldu, moitié sorcier, alors pour tout les sang-purs qui auraient envie d'y toucher, prenez garde à ne pas vous faire contaminer!! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sang-purs et qui ne sont pas effrayés pas des inventions moldues, sachez que ce journal prends en note tout ce que la personne qui le tient ou le feuillette pense, alors faite attention a ne pas vous faire appeler d'un de vos amis pendant que vous mettez votre nez dans ma vie privée... parce que je pourrais vous retrouver...

Tournez la page... Ma vie commence...

Mais je vous ai avertis...

* * *

Alors?? Vous en pensez quoi??

Au fait... Je sais que le début est assez slow... Les prochains chapitres vont être mieux!! =D

Bisous à tous!! ^^

Vicksslyths


	2. Chapter 2

Saluee à tous et à toutes!! J'fais ma présentation maintenant parce que.. Bahh j'avais comme oubliée dans le prologue... Désolée!! ^^

Alors voilà ma première fic... Hum... Le titre original est : Moi... Hermione... Ma vie... Et tout ce qui vient avec... Mais j'ai pas pu le mettre car il prenait trop de place...

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aux 2 reviewers!! Els et Shoushoo!! =D

Une p'tite demande... Vous pourriez laisser + de reviews?? Pour genre 100 lectures j'ai 2 reviews!! C'est vraiment pas normal... À moins que mon histoire soit vraiment poche, plate etc et que ça valle pas la peine de la continuer... ?? À vous de voir!! ^^

Alors voila le chapitre 1 de ma fic... Je ne posterai surement pas plus d'une fois par semaine normalement, mais comme je commence et que ça me tentes tout simplement, bahh j'vous le met tout de suite... Oui je sais... j'ai de bonnes idées des fois... XD

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!! =D

Vicksslyths

* * *

Le 1er Septembre (au matin)

**Version Non-Contrôlée**

1ER SEPTEMBRE, 7 Heures du matin (environ)

"Hourra l'année recommence!!" Pensa Hermione

"En plus cette année je suis préfète en chef!! C'est tellement un honneur pour moi!! Je me demande bien qui va être mon homologue masculin... Faite que ce soit Ron!! Ou Harry!! Mais pas un de ces satanés serpentard!!"  
"En parlant de Ron et d'Harry...Je vais enfin pouvoir les revoir!!!!!"

L'été avait paru une éternité pour Hermione, elle était seule, dans le monde des moldus avec comme seul divertissement les lettres de ses amis lui disant combien ils s'amusaient au terrier en compagnie de Ginny et des jumeaux. Et encore! Il y avait des semaines ou seul un des deux lui envoyait une lettre!! Comme si tout d'un coup il l'oubliait... Elle savait que ce n'était pas leur intention et du se résoudre à penser a autre chose...

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas née de parents sorciers??"

Non qu'elle avait honte de ses parents ou qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais elle aurait bien voulu comprendre ce qu'était des vacances "sorcières" dans les quelles on a le droit de jeter des sorts, de voler sur un balai (bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça, mais regarder les autres voler était très amusant), et tout plein d'autres choses très différentes des moldus.

"Hé!! Mais mon journal note TOUT ce que je pense!! Et ce que je fais!! COOL!!! En plus il le raconte comme une histoire... Donc pas besoin de me taper a tous les soirs l'écriture... Si bien sur je le traine sur moi...»

-Hermione, chérie!! L'appela sa mère en la tirant de ses réflexions  
-Oui??  
-As-tu commencé à te préparer?? Nous allons partir vers 8h30... d'accord??  
-Oui, et Oui!! Répondit-elle

Vers 8h30 Hermione et ses parents s'entassèrent dans leur voiture, quoi de mieux qu'une New Beetle (coccinelle) pour attirer l'attention... Surtout conduite par un homme...

-Alors ma chérie, Nerveuse?  
-Pourquoi serais-je nerveuse?  
-Euh... Je ne sais pas tu sais... Commencer ta 7ième année... Revoir tes amis... Et tout et tout...  
-Que signifie ce "Et tout et tout?"  
-Oh mais rien!! Répondit-elle évasivement...  
Oh regarde on est arrivé!!

En effet Hermione voyait bien la gare qu'elle avait fréquenté ces dernières années et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de revoir ses fidèles compagnons!!  
"A croire que je parle de chiens!!" pouffa t'elle silencieusement

Elle sortit de l'automobile avec aise et se précipita pour trouver la voie 9 ¾, chose qui fut très facile car elle se trouvait entre la voie 9 et 10, soit les plus empruntées de la gare.

-'Mione!! L'appela sa mère, Attends nous!!!  
-Venez!! C'est ici!! Dit elle en sautant presque de joie  
-Bon d'accord... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire avant que tu partes, lui dit sa mère au bord des larmes  
-Hum?? Qui est??  
-Je t'aime ma chérie!!  
-Moi aussi je t'aime 'Man!! Lui répondit elle  
-Au revoir ma... Grande!! Lui lança son père en l'étreignant maladroitement  
-Au revoir vous deux!! À cet été!!

Et elle fonça avec son chariot contre la paroi qui séparait les voies 9 et 10, vers tous ses anciens souvenirs auxquels allait s'en ajouter de tous neufs... très bientôt!!

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce chapitre...!! ^^ Merci de m'avoir lue!!

Bisous à tous!! =D

Vicksslyths


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de Moi… Hermione… Ma vie… Et tout ce qui vient avec… J'espère que vous aimerez toujours… Et vous gênez pas pour laisser des reviews!! ^^**

**Et en parlant de reviews... Je tient à remercier toutes celles qui m'en ont laissées... Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!! =D **

**Au fait... Si certaines d'entre vous sont fan de Life with Derek, je viens de poster un OS sur le couple Dasey... Juste comme ça... :P **

**Bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

**Le 1er septembre (un peu plus tard)**

**Version non-contrôlée**

"Bon... Mon journal... je dois le trainer avec moi"  
"Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'Harry et Ron vont vouloir savoir ce que c'est et pourquoi ce quelque chose a une couverture léopard!!" Pensa t'elle

"Que faire?? Je..."

- 'Mione!!!

- Ron!! Harry!! J'avais tellement hâte de vous revoir!! Leur dit elle en se jetant a leur cou

- Mais nous aussi 'Mione!! Sinon on t'aurait pas apporté ça!! Dit-il en désignant un petit paquet très bien emballé  
- Oh mais vous n'auriez pas du!!

- Si, si!! Ouvre-le!! Insista Harry

- Si vous insistez!! Mais... Je ne vous ai rien apporté moi. Dit elle penaude

- C'est pas grave!! De toute façon c'est plus de la mère de Ron que de nous alors...

- Harry!! Souffla Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes

- Ouch!! Quoi encore??

*Entre temps Hermione avait ouvert son journal et avait vu qu'il (le journal) avait même noté le petit échange qu'Hermione n'avait pu voir*

- Hum... Les garçons... qu'est-ce qu'il y a??

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que quelque chose ne va pas??

- Me prenez-vous pour une gourde?? Je cite " Harry?? Quoi encore??"

- Hé mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?? Demanda Harry en tentant de changer de sujet

- C'est mon... Hé mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet!! Lui dit Hermione qui venait de lire les dernières lignes du journal

- D'accord... Ron voulait que tu pense que NOUS avions eu l'idée de te donner ce paquet, ce qui n'est pas le cas... Bon c'est quoi ce cahier??

*Hermione partit en courant en essayant de semer ses amis*  
"Amis, Pfff!!" pensa t'elle  
"Des amis qui vous mentent en pleine figure... Pathétique!!"

*Elle grimpa dans le train, alla dans un compartiment vide et lança un sortilège -qui avait pour effet de barrer la porte jusqu'a ce que celui ou celle qui avait lancé le sort veuille sortir de la pièce, pour avoir un peu de calme et pour pouvoir penser tranquillement*

- Miss Granger est demandé a l'avant du train!! Demanda une voix sortie de nulle part

- Qui me demande?? Demanda Miss Granger

- Professeur McGonagal, jeune fille!! Lui répondit cette même voix

*Elle se dirigea vers le devant du train en se demandant pourquoi elle était ainsi convoquée alors que l'année n'était même pas commencée*

"Mais bien sur!! Je suis préfète en chef... Quelle Tête-en-l'air!!"

- Ah, Miss Granger!! La salua son professeur

- Professeur, lui répond-elle en s'inclina légèrement

- Si je vous ai convoqué, commença t'elle, c'est pour vous présenter a votre homologue masculin... M.

- Drago Malfoy... Mais tu peux m'appeler Malfoy. Lui dit il comme s'il lui faisait là une faveur

"Non ne me dites pas que je suis OBLIGÉE de partager MES appartements avec ÇA!!! Fulmina t'elle intérieurement

- La fouine ça fait l'affaire... non?? Lui lança t'elle

- Miss granger, un peu de tenue S.V.P., la ramena à l'ordre son professeur.  
Comme vous le savez surement, les préfets en chef doivent partager leurs appartements, et dans ce cas j'ai l'impression que vous devrez faire des efforts pour ne pas vous enquiquiner, ou enguirlander si vous préférez, mutuellement sous peine de suspensions de vos fonctions. Est-ce clair? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui Professeur. Répondirent les deux préfets avec enthousiasme feint

- Très bien, vous pouvez retourner au près de vos camarades maintenant pour profiter du reste du voyage!!

- Merci professeur, lui dit Hermione avant de quitter le wagon

- Hé Granger!! L'appela La fouine

- Quoi?? lui demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement

- Je... Oh et puis rien!! Sinon que ce sera la pire de toutes tes années à Poudlard... Je voulais simplement t'avertir...

"WOW... Ça commence bien!!" pensa t'elle avant de lui tourner le dos et d'aller rejoindre ses amis, pour s'expliquer, s'excuser et pour leur dire la grande nouvelle tant redoutée...

* * *

**Alors?? Qu'en pensez-vous?? J'espère que vous avez aimé!!  
Bisous à tous!!**

Vicksslyths ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voila un nouveau chapitre… J'espère que vous allez aimer et… Bahh… Laissez moi des reviews!! ^^**

**Vicksslyths =D**

* * *

Salut à tous!! Un petit peu d'aide pour tout comprendre…

*Quand les personnages font une action*

« Quand les personnages pensent quelque chose »

- Quand les personnages disent quelque chose…

J'espère que ça vous aidera à comprendre!! ^^ Bonne lecture!!

**1er Septembre(EXPLICATIONS)**

**Version non-contrôlée**

- Toc, toc. Dit Hermione gênée

- 'Mione, je suis désolée!! S'excusa Ron

- Je sais, moi aussi!! Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça. Admit elle penaude

- Allez, viens t'asseoir!! Lui dit Ron en lui désignant la place à coté de lui

*Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Ron*

- Hum... Les gars?? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

- Tant que ce n'est pas que tu es amoureuse de la fouine... Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça!! Tenta de plaisanter Harry

- NON!!! Ohmondieu!! Ça jamais!! Non... Mais ça concerne Malfoy...

- Il est l'autre préfet en chef n'est-ce pas?? Devina le Survivant

- Hum... Oui!! Et il faut que je partage mes appartements avec ÇA!!! C'est trop injuste!! S'énerva t'elle

*Ron maugréa quelque chose d'intelligible dans sa barbe (c'est seulement une expression, Ron n'a pas de barbe) qui sonnait étrangement comme : Je... Croise... Mort... Justice... Aucune!! Avant de ricaner lugubrement...*

- Euh… Ron?? Ça va?? S'inquiéta Hermione

*Ron sortit tout d'un coup de sa bulle « jalousie »*

- Quoi.. Hum… Ouais.. Ouais… Pourquoi ça n'irais pas??

- Je sais pas voyons voir… Parce que tu viens de faire des menaces de mort à Malfoy peut-être!! S'écria-t-elle

- Non mais comment tu sais ça?? Et c'est quoi ce fichu cahier à la fin?? Demanda- t'il en s'énervant

- Ce fichu cahier comme tu dis est mon Journal!! Et il note tout ce qui est près de lui, en pensée ou en paroles!! Alors… Fait attention à ce que tu dis!!

- Un journal?? Comme la Gazette Du Sorcier?? Demanda-t-il

- Ce que tu peux être bête des fois!! Un journal intime!! C'est là dedans que normalement les filles (le plus souvent) font un genre de compte rendu de leur journée en décrivant les évènements heureux et malheureux qui se sont passé!! Sauf que celui-ci fait le travail à ma place et même plus!! Car il note les conversations ET les pensées!! Cool non??

- Alors… Tu me dis qu'à chaque fois que nous allons être près de toi il va falloir faire attention a ce qu'on PENSE en plus de ce qu'on DIT??? S'énerva t-il

- En gros… Oui!!

- Et je sais pas... y'a pas un bouton OFF??

- Hum… Non!! La seule façon de ne pas le faire fonctionner est qu'il soit loin de moi… Je crois…

*Ron lui arracha le journal des mains et commença à le lire…*

- H?? Demanda t-il

- Ben quoi?! Je voulais pas me faire reconnaitre!!

* Il continua à lire et Harry se joignit a lui…*

- Moitié moldu-moitié sorcier!! Comment ça se fait?? Demanda Harry avec de la difficulté à cacher sa curiosité

- Eh bien… Ma mère a le même et elle DOIT le remplir a la main, tandis que moi c'est automatique… J'en ai déduit qu'il devait être moitié moldu-moitié sorcier…

- Perspicace!! S'esclaffa Harry

- Humph!!

- Hé, mais ça veut dire que quand Malfoy va être près de toi… Tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il PENSE!?

- C'est vrai!! Je n'y avais même pas pensé!! Il va me le payer ce Malfoy de m'avoir pourrit la vie pendant ces 6 dernières années!!

- Bien fait!! S'exclamèrent ses 2 compagnons

----------

Mais ce que ces jeunes gens ne savaient pas était que ce journal ne venait pas en 2 exemplaires mais en 3 exemplaires…

----------

Qui pourrait bien avoir cette 3ième copie??

----------

* * *

**Alors… Vous avez aimé?? J'espère bien… Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!! Oh!! Au fait... Oublie pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert juste un peu plus bas… Ça me ferait super plaisir… ^^**

**Bisous à tous!!**

**Vicksslyths**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors… Vous avez trouvé à qui appartenait le 3ième exemplaire du journal?? Vous voulez un indice?? Non voyons… Ça va gâcher le punch!! ^^ Voici le chapitre 5… Bonne lecture!! Merci encore à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews…!!**

**Et je voulais vous dire que je suis très très très très très désolée!!! Je sais que ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai posté… Mais au moins ce chapitre là est vraiment plus long que les autres… Une petite consolation… :P**

**Bisous!!**

**Vicksslyths ^^**

* * *

**2 Septembre (au matin)**

**Version Non-Contrôlée**

- BIP, BIP!! Sonna le réveil d'Hermione

- Non!! Pas déjà!! Maugréa-t-elle

- GRANGER!!! ÉTEINS ÇA TOUT DE SUITE!!! JE DORS!!! Lui cria son meilleur ennemi

- PAS LA PEINE DE T'ÉNERVER!!! Lui répondit-elle en éteignant son réveille-matin

*Elle entendit Malfoy claquer la porte de sa chambre et venir jusqu'à la sienne*

- C'est quoi au juste ce petit machin qui sonne à tous les matins??

- Ça s'appelle un réveille-matin, tu programmes une heure dans sa… Mémoire, et il va sonner a cette heure là précisément!! Cool non??

- C'est… Bien… Mais pourquoi j'en ai pas un moi?? Demanda t'il, jaloux

- Hum… Peut-être parce que la seule place ou on peut le trouver… C'est du coté moldu!! Lança-t-elle

- Moldu?! Ah c'est vrai… Ya que les sales Sang-De-Bourbes qui peuvent en avoir… Je comprends!! Dit-il, avec un air compatissant

- Malfoy?? Tu en voulais un y'a quelques secondes alors ne viens pas me parler de sang et de tout ces trucs car c'est comme si tu te traitais toi-même de sang-de-bourbe!! Imbécile!!

« Si elle pense qu'elle peut traiter un Malfoy d'imbécile et s'en tirer indemne… Elle rêve!! Et elle le payera… En temps venus!! »

Ce que Malfoy ne savait pas était qu'elle savait qu'il allait prendre sa revanche… Et elle y serait préparée!!

---------

Une fois la jeune Griffondor sortie, un certain Serpentard rentra dans sa chambre et chercha quelque chose… Une chose que la Griffondor avait à cœur… Ou très attachée… Bref, Il voulait lui faire mal!!

Il fouilla pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute avant qu'il ne me voit, moi un petit journal, sans surveillance!!

- Hé mais qu'avons-nous là?? Quoi?? GRANGER A VOLÉ MON JOURNAL??? S'exclama-t-il

- Relaxe Malfoy… Se dit-il, C'est seulement SON journal!! OUUUU!!! J'ai le journal de Granger!! Venait-il de réaliser

- Je peux le lire… C'est pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de palpitant dans sa vie… N'est-ce pas??

« Bon… voyons ça!! H… Seulement qu'une ou deux… Rêve ma vieille!! EURK!!! Moitié-Moldu-Moitié-Sorcier!!! Et je lui ai touché!!! Non mais attends!! J'ai le même!! Ça veut dire que j'ai ÉCRIS dans un truc MOLDU!!! Je suis maudit!!! Bon… Elle a rempli seulement 4,5 pages… Hé mais y'a quelque chose d'écris à la fin!! »

"The Diaries are connected between them" "They have powerful links between them who allows the owners of the diaries to speak between them just by thinking something, if at least 2 of the owners are touching or are near of their journal, of course!!" "If the owners prefer writing, they can communicate by writing something on the very last page of this diary. The other information written by the owner of this diary cannot be seen by the other owners, 'cause that wouldn't be cool. Or fair. "(Si vous voulez comprendre… Faut traduire!!)^^

- Pfff!! C'est en Anglais!! Fulmina-t-il, Comment je fais pour comprendre moi?? Je sais!! Je demanderai à un petit de première année de me le traduire!! Avec un dictionnaire… Ça doit pas être trop difficile!! Mais je ne peux pas apporter avec moi le journal de Granger!! Elle va savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai!! Car je suis le seul à pouvoir venir ici… Merde!! Bon… Je vais retranscrire le texte dans mon journal… Elle n'y verra que du feu!! Ha!!

- Et puis… Ça pourrait être drôle… Parler à Granger quand on est en cours… Beaucoup plus intéressant que Flitwick… Enfin… Si elle ne parle pas de livres ou… De Potter et Weasmoche!! Grimaça-t-il

*Il nota le paragraphe dans son journal, se prépara et alla trouver sa victime*

- Bon… Toi!! Je veux que tu me traduises ça. Dit-il en lui montrant le petit texte

- D'acc… D'accord Monsieur Malefoy!! Lui répondit sa victime, terrorisée

- Voulez vous que je vous le traduise a voix haute ou sur papier?? Lui demanda-t-il

- Sur papier!! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde puisse entendre!!

- Vous le voulez pour quelle heure??

- Pour le déjeuner… Dans la grande salle… D'accord?!

- Pas de problème!!

*Et Malefoy repartit avec la tête haute et son air arrogant en direction de son cour de métamorphose*

---------

Un peu après le déjeuner…

« Oh mais comment j'ai pu l'oublier!! Pensa Hermione en cherchant son journal »

« Si Malefoy l'avait trouvé… J'aurais été cuite!! »

- Ah!! Le voilà!! Dit-elle, soulagée

- Alors Granger, on se parle toute seule??

- Et toi Malefoy… T'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire??

- Malheureusement pour toi, non, j'ai période libre alors…

- Ouais et bien moi j'ai cours alors… À ce soir Malefoy!! Lui lança-t-elle avant de sortir

« Bon… Je crois que je vais tester les « liens » entre nos journaux!! La tête que Granger va faire… Dommage que je ne pourrai pas la voir!! »

*Flashback* Dans la grande salle… Au déjeuner

- Monsieur Malefoy, votre mot… Lui dit le première année

- Oui, merci… Tu peux y aller…

« Bon… Voyons ça… »

«Les journaux sont connectés ensembles» « Ils ont des liens très puissant entre eux qui permettent aux propriétaires des journaux, de parler entre eux par la pensée, si au moins 2 des propriétaires touchent ou sont très près de leur journal, bien sur!! Si les propriétaires préfèrent écrire, ils peuvent communiquer en écrivant quelque chose sur la dernière dernière page de leur journal. Toutes les autres informations écrites et contenues dans ce journal ne peuvent être vues par les autres propriétaires, parce que ça ne serait pas cool. Ou juste. »

*fin du flash back*

« D'accord… Qu'est-ce que j'écris pour que Granger sache que c'est vraiment moi?? »

---------

Hermione était à son cour d'occlumancie et elle essayait de déchiffrer les quelques notes anciennes de son journal, elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter car la professeure parlait d'un sujet qu'elle avait lu une semaine auparavant et elle savait tout de ce sujet, donc était dispensée de classe. Elle arriva à l'avant dernière page de son journal et vit quelque chose d'écrit…

« Par merlin, cette personne écrivais vraiment mal!! » Pensa-t-elle

"The Diaries are connected between them" "They have powerful links between them who allows the owners of the diaries to speak between them just by thinking something, if at least 2 of the owners are touching or are near of their journal, of course!!" "If the owners prefer writing, they can communicate by writing something on the very last page of this diary. The other information written by the owner of this diary cannot be seen by the other owners, 'cause that wouldn't be cool. Or fair. "

"WOW!! Je peux communiquer avec les autres personnes!! Je me demande qui a les autres journaux… Il y a ma mère… Mais je suis sure qu'il y en a d'autres!! Je vais demander!!

**Here you may write what you want to communicate to the other owners**

**H** : Salut… Y'a quelqu'un?? Écrivit-t-elle

**Je suis le plus beau** : Granger??

**H** : Qui-est-ce?? Non ne me dit pas… MALEFOY????

**Je suis le plus beau** : En personne… Ou par écrit…

**H** : Ha ha!! Très drôle!!

**H** : Hé mais… Si tu peux me répondre… C'est parce que t'a un journal?! Ohmondieu!! MALEFOY A UN JOURNAL INTIME!!!!!!!! Dit-elle euphorique

**Je suis le plus beau** : Je… Tu… Bon… Ouais!! Ouais!! J'ai un journal intime!! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait?? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive

**H** : À moi… Rien!! Mais aux autres Griffondor ET Serpentard… Ça leur ferait peut-être un choc… De savoir que le grand Malefoy a besoin d'un journal pour se confier… Tu ne penses pas?? En plus un journal à couverture LÉOPARD!!! HA HA!!

**Je suis le plus beau** : Tu n'oserais quand même pas…

**H** : Oh que si!!! Pour te faire payer les 6 dernières ANNÉES où tu m'a insultée!!

**Je suis le plus beau** : Bon… Que veux-tu en échange??

**H** : Non-Échangeable!! Fallait y penser avant!! Oups… Faut que j'y aille la cloche viens de sonner!! Bye Malefoy… Au fait ton pseudo est nul!! Ciao!!

**Je suis le plus beau** : Non mais tu te prends pour qui??

*** **Your message couldn't be delivered, 'cause you were the only one connected*****

"GRRRR" Pensa-t-il

« Je te préviens Granger… Ne fait pas ça!! »

« Ne le fait pas!! »

« Ou tu le regrettera!! »

--------------

* * *

**Alors… Pas trop déçus?? XD Plusieurs personnes (ceux qui ont lus le chapitre avant…) M'ont dit que ce chapitre est vraiment tordant et que c'est mon meilleur jusqu'à date.. Et vous.. vous en pensez quoi??**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Et j'espère aussi que ça me prendra moins de temps que la dernière fois pour poster le prochain chapitre…**

**Oubliez pas de me laisser une reviews!!**

**Bisous!!**

**Vicksslyths ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy heyy heyy ! Alors ! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud… x) Eh oui, déjà le chapitre 6…**

**Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

**2 Septembre (Après les cours)**

**Version non-contrôlée**

- Ohmondieu Ginny, tu ne vas pas en revenir! S'exclama Hermione

- Vraiment? Allez raconte! S'impatienta son amie

- Bon… Essaie de deviner qui ça concerne…

- Harry?

- Non…

- Ron?

- Non…

- Donnes moi un indice! Un gars ou une fille?

- Un gars…

- Quelle maison?

- Serpentard!

- NON! MALFOY?

- En plein dans le mile! S'esclaffa-t-elle

- C'est quoi cette fois ci?

- Retiens ton souffle… Malefoy a un JOURNAL INTIME!

- Tu me niaises j'en suis sure! C'est impossible!

- Ah ouais et bien regarde la conversation qu'on a eu—

- Depuis quand t'a des conversations avec Malefoy?

- Depuis que nos journaux sont connectés entre eux… Dit-elle innocemment

- En plus? Quand Harry et Ron vont apprendre ça—

- Il n'est pas question qu'on leur dise!

- Mais pourquoi a tu dis à Malefoy dans votre conversation de tout à l'heure que tu allais le dire à tout le monde?

- Pour le faire chanter… Voyons! Il ne voudra pas ternir sa réputation alors il va TOUT faire pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qui est écrit dans mon journal… Et moi je vais en profiter!

- Que deviendra le monde… Si Hermione Granger se plie à des manières… NORMALES! Plaisanta Ginny

- Ha ha, très drôle! J'allais te demander de m'aider à trouver ce que Malefoy pourrait faire pour moi mais vu que tu as l'air très occupé… Je vais trouver toute seule…

- PAS QUESTION! Ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie ça… Je t'aide c'est sur!

- C'est ce que je pensais…

**Liste de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire faire à Malefoy…**

1. Lui faire faire nos devoirs (Ah non… Ils seraient pires qu'avant!)

2. Lui faire devenir amis avec Ron et Harry (Ron et Harry pèteraient les plombs!)

3. Le faire asseoir avec les Gryffondor (Ça serait plus une torture pour nous que pour lui…)

4. L'obliger à respecter les elfes de maisons (Ouais… Pour lui ce serait TRÈS dur!)

5. L'obliger à respecter les Nés-moldus et les Sang-mêlé (Ça aussi ça va être dur… COOL!)

6. Lui faire embrasser TOUTES les Nés-moldues (Les filles n'aimeront pas plus ça que lui…)

7. L'obliger à nous défendre quand les autres Serpentards vont s'en prendre à nous (Parfait!)

8. L'obliger à faire ses devoirs lui-même (COME ON Hermione! Tu peux trouver mieux…)

9. Lui faire organiser à SES frais un GROS party pour les Gryffondor (Pas mal en?)

10. L'obliger à abandonner ses fonctions de préfet en chef (C'est pas trop méchant?)

- Bon… Dit Hermione, Il nous reste la 4, la 5, la 7, la 9 et la 10…

- On prend lesquelles? Demanda Ginny

- Hum…

- On les prend TOUTES! Ouais!

- Même la 10? S'exclama Hermione, visiblement nerveuse

- Principalement la 10! Lui dit Ginny comme si elle parlait à une demeurée

- Et si les profs lui demandent pourquoi il se retire?

- Ça sera à lui de trouver une raison! Fastoche! S'écria Ginny, très heureuse de leur plan

- Non… Je n'en suis pas si sure! Je pense plutôt qu'il va en profiter pour nous dénoncer! Constata Hermione

- Ouais… Tu as peut-être raison… Mais admet que ça en vaudrait la peine! Dit Ginny en essayant de persuader Hermione

- Oui… Mais au début de l'année, dans le train, McGonnagal nous a convoqués, moi et Malefoy, et elle nous a dit que si nous ne nous respections pas, elle allait suspendre nos fonctions… Je ne veux pas risquer ça!

- Ouais… C'est vrai! Laissons tomber la 10… Il nous reste la 4, la 5, la 7 et la 9… C'est quand même bon!

- Bon désolée Gin' mais je dois y aller… Il faut que je fasse une ronde de 2 HEURES avec LUI! C'est l'enfer! Se plain-t-elle

- Au moins tu vas pouvoir lui montrer les trucs qu'on a trouvés pour le faire chanter! Jubila Ginny

- C'est vrai! Admit-elle en commençant à retrouver sa bonne humeur

- Bon… J'y vais! À d'main! Lança-t-elle à son amie avant de passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Granger? » Se demanda Drago Malefoy

*Hermione entra en trombe dans leurs appartements*

- Hey Malefoy! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

* * *

**Vàlà ! Contents ?**

**Je sais pas trop quand le chapitre 7 va arriver, mais j'espère autant que vous que ce soit le plus tôt possible ! ;)**

**Alors je vous dis Bisous ! Et, au prochain chapitre ! :D**

**Comme toujours on oublie pas les reviews, hein ? :P**

**Bisous !**

**Vicksslyths**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjouuur à tous ! (: Alors voilà, on dirait que mon histoire a repris un peu de popularité tout d'un coup, et ça m'a donné de l'inspiration pour un petit chapitre de plus... On oublie pas les reviews, et sinon... Bonne lecture ! :D **

**Au fait ! Les sauts de ligne** **Veulent dire un changement de POV... (: Juste pour ne pas vous mêler... **

**

* * *

**

**2 Septembre (Encore plus tard)**

**Version Non-Contrôlée**

Dans le chapitre précédent :

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Granger? » Se demanda Drago Malefoy

*Hermione entra en trombe dans leurs appartements*

- Hey Malefoy! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

* * *

- Tu sais que t'es HI-LA-RAN-TE toi? Lui demanda-t-il, acide

- Mais c'est qu'il est fâché le Monsieur! Se moqua-t-elle

- Ha ha! Bon… On va la faire cette ronde oui ou non?

- D'acc! Lui répondit-elle joyeusement

*Ils sortirent de leurs appartements et se mirent à marcher… En silence, jusqu'à ce que Hermione brise le silence…*

- Alors… Ton journal avance bien? Demanda-t-elle faignant être sérieuse

* * *

« Ne perd pas ton calme… Elle fait ça seulement pour t'énerver… Me répétais-je en boucle »

- Oui très bien! Répondis-je pour la provoquer

- Et où sont passées tes manières de gentleman?

* * *

Il ne sembla pas comprendre à quoi je faisais allusion, donc je lui expliquai…

- Bahh… Tu ne me demandes pas comment va l'écriture de mon journal?

* * *

« Ne perd pas ton calme… Elle fait ça seulement pour t'énerver… »

- Bien sur! Alors… Comment ça va l'écriture de ton journal?

- Mais très bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier! Essaya-t-elle de dire sérieusement, encore une fois…

- Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger? M'impatientais-je

- Laisse moi te poser une question d'abord… D'acc?

J'acquiesçai pour quelle pose sa question…

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que tes potes de Serpentard voient la conversation qu'on a eu tout à l'heure? Osa-t-elle me demander

- Tu rigoles en? Bahh non voyons j'adooorerais que mes petits amis voient ça… Dis-je sarcastiquement

- Et que serais-tu prêt à faire pour que je ne diffuse pas cette conversation? Demanda-t-elle avec un esprit de négociation

« Je rêves ou Granger est en train de faire quelque chose de « Croche »? Il doit y avoir du Potter et Weasley là-dessous… J'en suis sur! » Pensais-je

- Hum… Voyons voir… Je pourrais te payer en nature?

- Eurk… Non merci… Qu'as-tu d'autre à offrir? T'inquiète pas… J'ai d'autres suggestions si t'en a plus en réserve…

- Shoot… Dis-je, nerveux, par rapport à ces « suggestions »

(Dsl… Je sais que Shoot est pas très français, mais je trouvais pas d'autres termes alors… Au fait pour ceux qui comprennent pas l'anglais, ça veux dire « lance » ou « tire »)

- D'acc… D'abord… la numéro 4… Euh… 1… Désolée… « Tu devras respecter les elfes de maisons… »

Je failli m'étouffer quand elle me dit en quoi consistait la proposition…

- Et… T'en as combien comme ça… Juste pour que je sois prévenu… Ironisais-je

- Hum… 1, 2, 3, 4! Ouaip… 4! Compta-t-elle

- 4! Gémis-je

- Tu vas pas t'évanouir… Malefoy?

- Non… Dis-je plus par fierté que pour autre chose, car j'étais vraiment sur le bord de tomber dans les pommes…

* * *

Malefoy avait vraiment mauvaise mine… Il était tout blême… Je ris intérieurement en pensant à sa réaction s'il découvrait que je savais que c'était à cause de moi tout ça…

- Bon… Tu me dis les autres avant que la ronde soit finie ou quoi? S'impatienta-t-il

- Que tu peux être grognon toi… Bon… la 2ième… « Tu dois respecter les Nés-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés… »

Cette fois ci, il s'arrêta complètement… HI-LA-RANT! Pour moi… Pas pour lui vu sa réaction… Je dus me retenir en me mordant le dedans des joues pour ne pas rire… Imaginez… Et j'en étais seulement à la deuxième!

- Tu veux entendre les autres ou ton cœur ne le supportera pas? Essayais-je de dire toujours en me mordant les joues pour ne pas rire… Essayez… C'est très dur! Bon… Combien d'entre vous ont essayé?

- Tu peux attendre à demain? Demanda-t-il suppliant

- Tu peux me redemander ça à genoux? Plaisantais-je, me mordant les joues comme jamais

- Pousses pas trop là…

- Tu veux me montrer la salle commune des Serpentards tout de suite ou tu veux que je leur montre demain matin?

Il râla quelque chose que je ne saisis pas avant de s'agenouiller devant moi et de dire…

- Ma chère Granger… Voudrais-tu bien attendre à demain avant de me dire les autres « suggestions » pour… Eh bien… Pour me garder en vie bien entendu…

- Et qu'est-ce que ta vie m'apporte à moi?

- Euh… -

* * *

- Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger, je vois que vous prenez votre travail de préfets en chef très au sérieux! Leur dit le Professeur McGonnagal

- Je… Nous… Au moins nous ne nous chicanions pas… C'est positif ça… Non? Demanda un Malefoy qui venait de se relever avec gêne…

- En effet M. Malefoy, mais j'espère que je ne vous verrai plus en train de négliger quelconque travail lié à vos fonctions de préfets en chef, vous allez en subir les conséquences. Vous avez été prévenus…

- Oui professeur! Répondirent les 2 jeunes en cœur, ayant beaucoup de mal a déglutir…

* * *

**Soooooo ! Vous en pensez quoi ? (: Que ce soit des critiques constructives ou des encouragements, je m'en fouuuut, mais c'est direction REVIEWS ! x) Aussi ! Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, vous gênez pas ! **

**Bisouus à tous ! **

**Vicksslyths**


End file.
